1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for controlling or handling an animal and, more particularly, to rotatable tether devices.
2. Related Art
Animal restraint devices are well known and widely used. A simple form of restraint is a leash that can be attached to a collar or harness on the animal. A leash usually includes a handle, a lead, and a clip that attaches to the collar.
Oftentimes it is desired to keep an animal tethered to a fixed point with a restraint. For example, in a yard without a fence, it may be desired to tether the animal to keep it from running off the property. Previously, a simple stake or pole in the ground has been used for this purpose. The combination of the restraint and tether provides the animal with some freedom of movement while still keeping the animal within a defined boundary.
Rotatable tethering devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,506 issued to Stubbs discloses a rotatable animal tethering device. The device includes a flat bed having four legs that are driven into the ground. A center stake is centered in the bed and is also driven into the ground. The upper end of the stake is threaded and receives a collar. The stake also receives a tube and cylinder assembly. The cylinder has a lug to which the tether of the animal may be secured.
The device disclosed by Stubbs is not lighted such that passerby may trip on the device. Additionally, the device disclosed by Stubbs does not include a detachable handle. A detachable handle would conveniently allow a user to walk the animal without an additional control harness.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,916 issued to Watson, Sr. discloses a rotary tethering system for tethering an animal. The device includes a bar, a detachable above ground shaft portion, and a rotary tethering assembly. The bar is perpendicular to the below ground stake section. The bar supports the upper detachable above ground shaft portion. The rotary tethering assembly is attached to the above ground shaft portion.
The Watson device does not include a handle for a user to grasp nor does it include a light. A handle would allow a user to walk the animal without the need for an additional control harness. A light would provide the benefit of illuminating the tether.
Thus, there remains a need for a tethering device that is lighted and incorporates a detachable handle.